Unbelievable
by TheRubyValentine
Summary: What happens when the crew in SE Not actually had some defining characteristics? Like Meme being an Extra-Terrestrial, Tsugumi being slightly more decisive, and Anya still being a lovely princess but with an ugly way to save her throne."There are so many people living here on "Earth". But some of them shouldn't be called humans. Most deserve the title of what they fear most-Keshin"


**Summary: My weird twist on Soul Eater Not! What happens when the characters in SE Not actually had some defining characteristics? Like Meme being an Extra-Terrestrial, Tsugumi being slightly more decisive, and Anya still being a lovely princess but with an ugly way to save her throne. "There are so many people living here on "Earth". But some of them shouldn't be called humans**. **Most deserve the title of what they fear most—Keshin." **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater NOT!_**

_It's really funny to think of how easy it is to laugh. Just one breath of air can bring smiles that could brighten the day of anyone around. Laughter and happiness come naturally, like the wind blowing through the crisp autumn air. It can't be stopped. Happiness is an eternal subject. Everyone experiences it. It leads hope, and joy, and every related emotion. Just to think that one doll or toy truck for a child brings bliss is a simple thought to grasp with our human minds. _

_But if it's so easy to achieve happiness, why is it so hard to return? Sadness and anger are man's true weakness. With words, we can cause war and mass murders. You have to ask yourself, how could this happen? Disappointment and anxiety can blacken out your "happiness" in an instant. Sadness shatters hope and buries jubilation six feet under. When you think about all the disappointment in life, it's incredibly simple to take away someone's happiness. Why?_

_When you stop to think about a lot of things, nothing really seems simple. In fact, technically nothing is. Just one simple action like blinking requires so many things to have gone right in your uncontrollable past. Life is really special, but what makes one better than the other? There are so many different kinds of people here living in the world called "Earth". Some of them shouldn't be called humans. Most deserve the title of what they fear most—Keshin. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thank The Stars**_

Not to brag or anything, but if you ever saw me from behind you would think that I was a perfect human specimen. This body was tall, but not too tall, with long model like legs and neck. My hair is an auburnish brown and falls right at my shoulder. It's the kind that straightens in a perfect line and curls itself into beachy waves when I don't want it the other way. My face isn't that of the great Monroe but it could make a person stop and look for a few seconds. If anything, I was aesthetically pleasing.

Please don't misunderstand me; I may look gorgeous and perfect but I'm far from it. For starters, this isn't even mine per se. No, I don't mean plastic surgery or any other untraditional method of beautification. I really mean that this body was _given_ to me by my captain, whom we call Captain. No one knows his name but I don't really mind.

After watching what humans call "movies" I have learned that aliens are a feared race due to their superior intellect and laser guns and space ships and blah blah blah. Those are false stereotypes. Actually we look more like you then anything. I honestly didn't understand why I had to change my original body. It looked like that of a normal fifteen year old. I mean it wasn't as model-esque as my new one, but it was cute. After observing this planet for a while, I've come to notice how sincerely vain this race is. It's quite funny actually. Humans are actually less accepting then us "aliens". On my planet, if someone said they were a human they would be worshipped or have their own show. If I announced to the world of my existence here, well, I don't want to know what would happen. And we don't want to harm humans, you see, our race thirsts for knowledge. Whatever, no one would believe me even if I told them.

That's why I have decided to join the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. I heard that they deal with super natural events like monsters and witches. I figured what better way than to learn about humans by fighting with them. When I was assigned to Earth, I was given the new name Meme. It rolls off the tongue quite nicely. It'll due for now.

Humans seemed simple yet so complex at the same time. Most don't even understand the intricacy in the habits of daily life. It's all so simple: laughing, crying, running, spinning—it's all simple to the people around me. If I was made unflawed then why could I not perform these simple tasks. Okay, so I could, but I usually overdid it. I guess that's something I have to work on. Also, if I have the superior IQ then why couldn't I form my sentences like I say them in my head? Everything I say comes out jumbled or incomplete or just plain stupid sounding.

I'm half surprised that my interview Lord Death, the um, I guess you could say the leader of the DWMA went quite smoothly. It wasn't some huge interrogation like I had planned but a few tests to see my skill level. He said something along the lines of that I was good but needed more control or something. See? I can act like a normal teenage girl! Anyways, I was put in the NOT class. Normally Overcome Target… pardon my ego, but I thought that I did better than "Normally Overcome". Maybe this world isn't ready for my amazing fighting skills.

I followed a chain of signs that led to my new classroom. It was large and seemed average, kind of a letdown when you held such high standards. My new school shoes rubbed against the side of my foot and my new school uniform just felt awkward. Don't get me wrong, it was cute but it just felt weird-foreign. Students were sprinkled around the classroom in bunches. A man had given me a tag of some sort that read "Meister". Hm, I wonder why… Before I had time to think further, a girl with black hair stumbled clumsily into the classroom. She looked completely lost.

The girl stood by a group of obnoxious looking boys that looked older then herself. They flashed snickers at her while she stood and grinned without a care in the world. Interesting… The taller looking blonde boy muttered something to his friend, sticking out his elbow, thus further causing the small teen to rock forward. She fluttered her arms like a bird and let out a quiet eep as she ran into me. We both collided onto the ground with a thud. Several others muffled giggles and others just stared. What if I had been severely injured? Would no one help me? Geez, this species tries my patience sometimes.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The still unnamed girl muttered.

I could've been better like being home and not on this mission to analyze an entire planet. "Ye,yes." I managed to stutter. Why couldn't I talk normally? I guess I still wasn't used to this language pattern like I thought I was.

"Oh, your ribbon!" The girl picked up my red checkered hair tie that was securing a piece at the side of my head… or at least I think it was. I don't even remember putting that on. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" I let the ribbon slip through my fingers and retied it where I thought it should go. Like I said, I don't remember even putting it on. How should I remember these frivolous things?

"Um, wasn't it on the left side before?"

"Was it?" I again retied the ribbon. "Thank you so much!"

The girl shook her head. "I'm Tsugumi Halberd." Tsugumi stared back at me, smiling warmly.

Suddenly, I forgot my own name. There are so many things I have to remember, I just don't have time for silly titles like names. "I forgot my name, but nice to meet you!" I tried to return the same smile back to her.

"What?!"

We continued in "small talk" for a little bit. A blonde girl who looked like a princess snickered at us the whole time. She seemed like she would be popular but wouldn't because she came off stuck up. I'll try talking to her later. Everyone needs a friend or at least someone to talk to. More like a companion or a school friend. Anyways, she needed one.

So far, my conclusion about the human race was going well so far. I would find no problems in reporting this back. Some humans are spiteful and negative yet others are shy and kind. There are so many different arrays of people that it's almost hard to keep track of. Fascinating.

I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here.

_**Author's Note: I feel like I'm the only one who has read Not… I feel like a lot could be done with it but he hasn't really done much. I've only found like maybe 13 chapters online. Patience is a virtue that I don't have.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**"You can do anything if you just believe…"**_

_**And you did. Assuming that you are reading this… Then you failed if you didn't. You know who You are. Ha.**_

_**Mwah**_


End file.
